We Had Today
by AliahMPS
Summary: Le temps s'écoulait, et Jane ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de secondes qu'ils leur restaient – très peu. Il ne se souvint que de la sensation de son sang se glaçant en voyant Lisbon courir vers l'engin destructeur. L'histoire de deux personnes se rendant compte qu'ils ne seront jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Pre-Blue Bird. TRADUCTION de l'OS de Mlle M's


**Alors, voilà une autre traduction.**

 **D'un texte que j'ai tout simplement adoré. Un chef-d'œuvre, vraiment, de la merveilleuse _Mlle M's_ intitulé _We Had Today_. **

**Je pense qu'aucun texte ne m'avait émue** **autant** **que celui-là.**

 **Alors je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant avoir su retranscrire fidèlement toutes les émotions qu'il m'a fait ressentir.  
**

 **.**

 **Contexte : Saison 6 - Lisbon n'a pas encore pris sa décision concernant la proposition de Pike de déménager à Washington DC.**

* * *

 **We Had Today**

 _ **If you love someone, you tell them.**_

Si vous aimez quelqu'un, vous le lui dites.

 _ **Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing.**_

Même si vous craignez que ce ne soit pas la meilleure chose à faire.

 _ **Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems.**_

Même si vous craignez que ça cause des problèmes.

 _ **Even if you're scared that it'll burn your life to the ground.**_

Même si vous craignez que ça réduise votre vie en cendre.

 _ **You say it, and you say it loud.**_

Vous le dites, et vous le dites avec force.

 **Mark Sloan** – Grey's Anatomy

* * *

 **Near death experience (and an I love you)**

 **Expérience de mort imminente (et un je t'aime)**

Une seconde. Elle s'était retrouvée à une seconde de perdre la vie.

C'était un des scénarios les plus cruels auquel l'unité des grands crimes du FBI ait jamais été confrontée. Une petite fille était piégée à l'intérieur d'une voiture remplie d'explosifs, les corps sans vie de ses parents sur la banquette avant, vraisemblablement poignardés à cet endroit même, devant l'enfant. Le temps s'écoulait, et Jane ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de secondes qu'ils leur restaient – très peu. Il ne se souvint que de la sensation de son sang se glaçant en voyant Lisbon courir vers l'engin destructeur.

« Lisbon ! » hurla-t-il, mais elle ne l'écouta pas – ou ne _l'entendit_ pas. Tendant le bras, Abbott l'empêcha de se rapprocher de la scène de crime et de la rejoindre.

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait » dit-il à Jane, sans pouvoir retenir la note d'appréhension qui imprégna sa voix.

Jane ne l'entendit même pas, ses oreilles bourdonnant tandis que l'adrénaline ébranlait son corps. Il retint son souffle, son regard fixé sur la voiture dans laquelle Lisbon s'était penchée pour en sortir l'enfant apeurée. Elle ne semblait faire aucun progrès, l'enfant traumatisée d'avoir été témoin de la mort de ses parents étant peu coopérative.

Voyant que la situation n'avançait pas, et que le temps restant se réduisait de façon alarmante, Abbott s'exclama :

« Sortez de là Lisbon ! Immédiatement ! »

« LISBON, » cria Jane, sentant son estomac se nouer et son cœur battre à la chamade. La bombe allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre maintenant. Et _il allait assister à la scène_ , ils y assisteraient tous. Il eut la nausée.

Puis il y eut du feu, un bruit assourdissant et une pluie de cendres.

« NON ! » hurla Jane, écartant le bras d'Abbott avec force, la vision troublée par la fumée et les larmes sur le point de couler. Aveuglement, il fit deux pas en avant – _il eut l'impression d'étouffer_.

Puis il l'a vit, émergeant du nuage de fumée grise, trempée de sueur et les cheveux ébouriffés, collés à son visage – mais _en vie_ , la petite fille serrée contre sa poitrine.

Il fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc, et passa une main sur son visage, comme pour ne pas craquer.

* * *

Il ne lui adressa plus la parole pour le reste de la journée. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son silence plus qu'inhabituel depuis l'accident, mais elle avait pleinement l'intention de le faire parler après le boulot.

À exactement 17 heures, Jane se leva de son canapé et de dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lisbon se dépêcha de le suivre.

« Jane, » l'interpella-t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, se contentant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel encore une fois.

« L'ascendeur ne viendra pas plus vite, qu'importe le nombre de fois que tu appuies sur ce bouton.

\- Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer », répondit-il, sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

Puis la cloche familière retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Ils y entrèrent d'un même pas, Jane évitant soigneusement son regard, renforçant ainsi l'agacement de Lisbon. Les portes se refermèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent et enfin seuls, dans la cabine étroite.

Lisbon brisa le silence, une fois qu'il devint évident que le consultant ne comptait pas initier la moindre forme de communication.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Apparemment, si. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jane ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix empreinte d'inquiétude. _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure._

Il soupira.

« Rien Lisbon. Tout va parfaitement bien, » répondit-il froidement.

Elle tressauta.

« Quoi ? Alors maintenant, tu ne me regardes pas non plus »

Elle l'observa baisser la tête, les muscles de la mâchoire crispés. Puis il la regarda, et elle put voir sa douleur et sa souffrance au fond de ses yeux – elle en perdit le souffle. Mais les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et il s'échappa en trombe de l'ascenseur et du bâtiment.

« Jane… »

Il se retourna d'un mouvement soudain pour lui faire face une fois qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

« Tu aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui, Lisbon, lui rappela-t-il durement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé » lui répondit-elle calmement, d'un ton se voulant rassurant.

Ce n'était pas assez pour apaiser la percée soudaine de colère qu'il ressentait.

« A quoi pensais-tu, à risquer ta vie comme ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

« Je faisais mon _boulot_ , Jane, grogna-t-elle en retour. Il m'arrive souvent de mettre ma vie en danger quand je suis en service. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait si différent cette fois-ci ?

\- Je t'ai presque _perdue_ aujourd'hui ! lui cria-t-il, la respiration bruyante.

Et la réponse amère de Lisbon mourut au fond de sa gorge, son cœur se serrant. Elle comprit. Si ça avait été lui dans la voiture…

« Jane… » murmura-t-elle.

Il continua d'une voix pressante.

« J'ai cru que tu étais morte dans cette explosion Teresa. Et je… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, se remémorant toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, les yeux débordants de larmes prêtes à tomber.

« Je _ne peux pas_ te perdre. Je n'y survivrai pas, et c'est de ta faute. _Tu_ as fait en sorte que je m'ouvre à toi, _tu_ as fait que je t'aime, » dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Il ne pesa entièrement le poids de ses mots que lorsqu'il la vit écarquiller les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils lui avaient échappé à cause du contrecoup de ce qui c'était passé il y a maintenant quelques heures, mais il savait qu'ils ne reflétaient que la vérité.

Il ne détourna pas son regard, et ne voulut pas penser aux conséquences – si elle était morte aujourd'hui, il aurait regretté pour tout le reste de sa vie de ne jamais lui avoir dit.

« Je t'aime, Teresa. Et je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Sa voix se brisa quelque part au milieu de cet aveu.

Elle le regarda fixement, au bord des larmes, puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

Jane attendit quelque seconde, et il se sentait beaucoup plus calme lorsqu'il fit deux pas vers elle.

« Lisbon ? » dit-il d'une voix douce, son regard cherchant le sien.

Mais Pike choisit cet instant pour surgir hors du bâtiment. Il fit un bref signe de tête au consultant – « Salut Jane » - puis il n'eut d'yeux que pour Lisbon. Deux grandes enjambées, et il la prit dans ses bras.

« On m'a dit que tu avais failli mourir aujourd'hui » dit-il contre sa chevelure, et il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle ne l'étreignait pas vraiment en retour, qu'elle ne posait que maladroitement ses bras autour de lui.

Elle jeta un regard vers Jane par-dessus l'épaule de Pike, et elle regretta aussitôt. La tristesse absolue et la répugnance qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui brisèrent le cœur.

Jane lui fit un signe de tête, fuyant maintenant son regard. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je, euh, je te vois demain Lisbon »

Sa voix était rauque.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers son airstream, il ne se retourna pas. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais elle ne pouvait pas – à cause de Marcus, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ses cordes vocales fonctionnent encore. Elle entendit à peine Marcus murmurer « Viens, je te ramène chez toi », et ne remarqua que les larmes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues et à quel point son cœur se mourrait des bras d'un autre.

* * *

 **Three long days (decision to make)**

 **Trois longs jours (une décision à prendre)**

Trois jours. Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet à nouveau – ils se parlèrent à peine. Et ils détestaient ça, cette gène qui était là, inévitablement, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se faire face.

Ce troisième jour, cependant, Lisbon l'invita à diner chez elle. Et par la détermination qu'il put lire dans ses yeux, il sut qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Il y nota une certaine agitation également, mais il ne pouvait pas lire en elle – ne savait pas quoi en penser. Alors il se prépara au pire.

 _Une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il préférait la perdre pour son bonheur à elle que d'autre chose._

La fin de la journée arriva très vite, et il se retrouva toquant au pas de sa porte.

« C'est ouvert » l'entendit-il s'écrier de l'intérieur.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine, lavant la vaisselle dans son évier tandis que l'odeur de ce qu'elle avait mis dans le four embaumait légèrement l'air – du poulet, supposa-t-il. Il faisait encore jour dehors, la lumière vaporeuse du soleil illuminant ses cheveux, leur donnant des reflets dorés.

« Hey, dit-il simplement, annonçant sa présence.

\- Hey, répondit-elle alors qu'elle finissait de rincer une assiette et de la mettre dans l'égouttoir.

Puis elle se retourna, s'adossant au comptoir pour lui faire face.

« J'ai dit à Marcus que je n'irai pas à Washington DC » continua-t-elle sur ton désinvolte, son regard rencontrant le sien.

Il fut pris de court par cette révélation.

« Quoi ?

\- Je ne m'en vais pas Jane » répéta-t-elle avec douceur, le sourire au coin des lèvres devant son expression hébétée.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, d'une manière tellement contagieuse qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire aussi intensément en réponse.

Mais il revint sur terre très vite :

« Et Pike ? »

Un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Il mérite mieux que de retrouver dans une presque demie-relation. Et de toute manière… ». Son regard chercha le sien. « Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. »

Et puis, comme si l'idée venait tout juste de lui traverser l'esprit, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait de trois grands pas, jusqu'à ce que qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, puis elle l'embrassa. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche avec douceur, pour la rapprocher de lui, tandis qu'une de ses mains à elle s'emmêlait dans ses boucles, et l'autre caressait sa joue. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un petit moment – _c'était un des baiser le plus doux qu'ils ne connaitraient jamais_. Puis, leurs lèvres se détachèrent, leurs fronts toujours collés, et la main de Lisbon jusqu'alors enfouie dans les cheveux de Jane glissa pour se poser sur son épaule. Elle le regarda, le visage sérieux.

« Plus de mensonges, Patrick.

\- Non.

\- Et plus de duperie, de manipulations et de tours en tous genres.

\- Non, plus de ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te le promet »

Puis elle nicha son nez contre son épaule, et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. C'est juste que… Je pensais être enfin parvenue à me détacher de toi.

Elle savait qu'il souriait.

« Je ne pense pas ce soit possible »

* * *

 **Moving in **

**L'emménagement**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils se réveillaient tous les matins dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient fabuleusement heureux ensemble. Ils se disputaient – souvent, parce qu'ils étaient _Jane et Lisbon_ – mais jamais pour très longtemps. Ils avaient toujours travaillé ainsi dans le passé, balayant les choses sous le tapis, vraiment, et l'enjeu était bien trop grand maintenant.

Le réveil sonna à 6h45, comme pour n'importe quel jour de boulot. Le soleil se levait, la pièce prenant des teintes orangée et dorées avec les premiers rayons qui passaient par la fenêtre. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas, pas encore. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire _avant_ : paresser dans le lit. Mais ils avaient une raison de le faire _maintenant_. Sa tête était posée sur contre son torse, et leurs jambes entremêlées. Il avait un bras enveloppé autour d'elle, dessinant du bout du doigt des choses invisibles sur son bras dénudé.

Mais les habitudes de Lisbon réglées à la pendule reprirent bientôt le dessus, et elle s'étira, un soupir résigné passant ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête et sourit en croisant le regard de Jane.

« Hey » dit-il.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

« Bonjour »

Et elle sut qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cela, qu'elle ne prendrait jamais ces moment pour acquis.

Sa voix lui rappela étrangement le miel chaud.

Elle s'extirpa à contre cœur de ses bras, et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper son avant-bras, l'attirant à nouveau contre son torse. Elle eut envie de rire quand elle le regarda : il portait encore son fameux sourire contagieux.

« Tu vas nous mettre en retard » dit-elle, tentant de rester stricte, mais il se redressa et l'embrassa, et elle se prit à répondre à son baiser instantanément.

Il se recula.

« Tu as raison. On devrait se lever. »

Elle commença à bouger pour sortir, et il l'attira à lui une seconde fois. Elle rigola, et cette fois, ce fut elle qui initia leur baiser. Ils avaient tous deux le sourire aux lèvres, sentant la chaleur de cette euphorie du matin envahissant leur cœur.

Puis elle se leva, et il la laissa faire, ses yeux voyageant le long de ses jambes dénudées – elle portait son maillot de football.

Elle lui lança un oreiller à la figure :

« Debout ! »

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Jane de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir au travail avec seulement une barre de céréale dans l'estomac. Même si elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle savait très bien s'occuper d'elle-même au début, il la savait secrètement touchée par ses attentions. Tout compte fait, elle le laissa faire dans la cuisine à condition que ce soit chacun leur tour. Il la taquina en lui faisant remarquer à quel point elle pouvait être autoritaire, et elle lui lança _ce_ regard, celui qu'elle faisait quand elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'énerve, qui voulait dire « _c'est à prendre ou à laisser_ ».

Le dimanche, ils le préparaient ensemble.

En descendant les escaliers, elle fut accueillie par l'odeur d'œufs, de toasts et de café et thé fraichement préparés. Elle eut chaud au cœur en se rendant compte de la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient adaptés à vivre l'un avec l'autre.

Elle le rejoignit à table, puis lui fit un bisou du bout des lèvres, le remercia et ils mangèrent en bavardant. Ils adoraient les matins comme celui-là.

Il se leva tandis qu'elle débarrassa la table.

« Je conduis, » annonça-t-il d'un sourire malicieux, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle fit la grimace. « Je vais démarrer la voiture. »

Il était sur le point de sortir dehors lorsque Lisbon l'interpella :

« Jane, tu as oublié quelque chose. »

Par habitude, ils s'appelaient encore quelques fois par leur nom, ils y travaillaient encore – surtout elle. Mais en fin de compte, il serait toujours son Jane, tout comme elle serait toujours sa Lisbon.

Elle lui lança un trousseau de clés, et il les attrapa en vol avec agilité.

Il les examina quelques secondes – c'était un double des clés de la maison – puis il la regarda, le visage comme ensoleillé.

« Eh bien, Lisbon, est-ce que c'est ta manière de me demander d'emménager avec toi ? »

Un léger rougissement tinta ses joues, et il eut la satisfaction de la voir toute gênée.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un emménagement puisque tu es déjà ici la plupart des nuits de toute manière. »

 _C'est vrai_ , pensa-t-il. Il regarda les clés à nouveau, et se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de les faire faire. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

« Eh bien, merci. J'adorerais être ton colocataire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, tais-toi ! »

Mais il put voir la joie dans ses yeux, et son sourire au coin des lèvres qui la trahissait.

Il se dirigea hors de la cuisine, et elle était sur le point de se tourner vers l'évier quand la tête de Jane apparut à nouveau à l'entrée de la pièce :

« Je t'aime »

Il lui sourit, les yeux plissés. Puis il partit vraiment, et elle resta là, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Betrayal of trust**

 **Confiance brisée**

Elle était furieuse contre lui. Cela faisait huit heures qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, qu'elle l'appelait, lui envoyait des textos, lui laissant des messages en le suppliant de la rappeler. Elle avait à peine réussit à se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours, passant la journée à imaginer les pires scénarios pouvant expliquer sa disparition soudaine : de l'enlèvement à lui décidant de la quitter parce qu'il avait réalisé que cette vie – _leur vie_ – n'était pas faite pour lui.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin passer les porte de l'ascenseur. Il _souriait_. Et Abbott se dirigea vers lui, lui serrant la main en le remerciant d'avoir accompli je-ne-sais quelle mission – une soi-disant mission sous couverture. Et elle comprit soudain le détachement d'Abbott plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes.

La déception immense qu'elle ressentit ne fit qu'alimenter sa fureur, et la seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser maintenant était son envie grandissante de tuer Jane.

Il se dirigea vers elle, et son sourire s'évanouit très vite, ses lèvres se pinçant quand il lut l'expression du visage de la jeune femme. Elle partit en trombe vers la salle d'interrogatoire la plus proche il comprit le message et la suivit.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'elle commença à lui crier dessus.

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Lisbon, je peux tout expliquer. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Abbott… »

« Je me fous de tes explication. Je n'ai même pas envie de les entendre » cria-t-elle, et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas essayer de la raisonner. Il fallait attendre que sa colère se calme – ce qui clairement, n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

« Est-ce que tu te fais ne serait-ce qu'idée de la crainte que j'ai pu avoir ? Bien sûr que non, ou sinon tu m'aurais prévenue avant de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre.

Il eut au moins le mérite d'avoir l'air de se sentir coupable

 _Bien_ , pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle continua :

« Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as reçu aucun de mes textos et messages. Dieu sait combien j'en ai envoyé.

\- Quinze textos et huit messages vocaux, » répondit-il à voix basse.

Sa réponse précise la surprit un court instant. Mais elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire ça encore une fois. »

Il détecta l'amertume dans sa voix, et le chagrin parfaitement clair qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il pouvait faire avec sa colère, mais pas vraiment avec sa déception.

« Teresa, je… »

Elle leva la main pour lui intimer de ne pas finir sa phrase.

« Non, pas la peine. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, le claquement de la porte résonnant en se fermant derrière elle.

Elle ne le vit plus dans l'open-space durant la dernière heure qu'il lui restait à travailler – elle supposa qu'il avait surement décidé de s'arrêter là pour la journée. Ils avaient fait le trajet ensemble dans sa voiture le matin, elle en déduisit donc qu'il devait être dans son Airstream (après avoir vérifié dans son sac à main si elle avait toujours ses clés, au cas où). Elle rentrerait toute seule alors il la laissait respirer un peu. Elle _devrait_ peut-être lui en être reconnaissante, parce qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit un poids peser au creux de son ventre. Elle essaya de l'oublier, et finit par noter avec frustration que toute sa colère envers Jane s'était presque envolée.

Elle prit le chemin du parking le cœur lourd, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi seule chez elle. _C'est mieux ainsi_ , se dit-elle avant de s'arrêter net en découvrant la personne qui était adossée à sa voiture.

Jane se redressa et franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient.

« Je me suis conduit comme un abruti »

Elle avait le regard dur.

« Oui. Tu l'es»

Il continua, comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« Parfois, les petits amis sont des abrutis »

Puis il soupira.

« Tu saisis que je suis en train de m'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, haussa simplement les sourcils.

Il fit un dernier pas vers elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Son regard était insistant. Il connaissait ses peurs, savait qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas en courant vers elle la prochaine fois qu'il disparaitrait. Ça faisait mal, et c'était absurde, parce qu'il pensait avoir été clair sur le fait qu'il dépendait d'elle. Il allait corriger cela immédiatement.

Il lui fit incliner la tête du bout des doigts avec douceur.

« Mais dorénavant, tu peux être sûre que je reviendrai toujours. Même si je cris, même si tu cris, je reviendrai toujours. Je n'irai nulle part ailleurs qu'à la maison, avec toi. D'accord ? »

Elle prit intentionnellement quelques secondes pour répondre, examinant attentivement son visage pour être sûre qu'il soit sincère. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard – _il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait._

« D'accord, répondit-elle doucement. Mais ne crois pas que tu sois tiré d'affaire pour autant, Jane. »

Il lui sourit.

« Je le sais très bien. Maintenant, allons-y – je te laisse conduire. »

Elle secoua la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire dans le regard – _elle ne tarderait pas à lui pardonner_.

« Bien essayé. Mais c'était mon tour de toute manière. »

* * *

 _ **First Christmas**_

 **Premier Noël**

"Eh les amis, vous êtes sous du… gui, » les interpella Wiley, avant de se sentir gêner devant l'implication de son commentaire et de disparaitre vers l'open-space.

Lisbon et Jane levèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement, et virent en effet la branche qui pendait au plafond. Le FBI semblait prendre le réveillon de Noël très au sérieux.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a accroché ce satané truc ici ? Quiconque sortant de l'ascenseur se retrouve forcément en dessous ! »

Jane haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Aucune idée. Mais je préfèrerais que tu ne prennes pas l'ascenseur avec Abbott aujourd'hui, chérie. »

Elle lui fit une tape sur le bras.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Au lieu de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne faisait qu'essayer de ne pas rire à sa blague – _ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement mignon_ – il posa une main au bas de son dos.

« Eh bien, puisque c'est une tradition, on ne peut rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bah non » soupira-t-elle, seulement à demi réticente. Elle était celle qui insistait pour que leur vies privée et professionnelle restent bien séparées. _Et bien_. Ce serait l'exception qui confirmerait la règle.

D'un sourire triomphant, il se pencha tandis qu'elle leva la tête. Embrasser Teresa au boulot pouvait être considérer comme un accomplissement.

Ils partagèrent un rapide baiser – néanmoins délicieux – puis s'avancèrent vers leurs bureaux comme pour n'importe qu'elle autre journée ordinaire.

* * *

 **Being there**

 **Etre là**

Ils étaient à l'hôpital, discutant avec la fille de la victime. Ils avaient trouvé et arrêté le tueur, même si le terme n'était pas vraiment approprié étant donné que l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année n'était pas mort – pas encore.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi » dit Jane à Anne d'un regard éloquent. Ils savaient pour la mort brutale de sa mère, et comment son père avait sombré à tel point dans l'alcool qu'il en battait ses deux enfants.

« Je sais c'que vous pensez, répondit-elle en regardant Jane et Lisbon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste à son chevet après ce qu'il lui a fait ? »

Lisbon tressauta, sans qu'on le remarque. Anne jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de son père, où il gisait inconscient et faible, où il _mourrait_. Elle continua.

« Mon père est loin d'être le père parfait. Il a fait des erreurs, certaines impardonnables. Il m'a blessée plein de fois et de pleins de manières différentes, et je l'ai détesté pour cela. Depuis un certain temps. »

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante.

« Mais même après tout ce qu'il a fait, il reste mon père. Et je ne peux pas le laisser mourir tout seul. »

Ils s'excusèrent et partirent peu après cela.

« Teresa. »

Elle marchait devant lui, et plus rapidement qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement, tentant de trouver la sortie de ce labyrinthe de murs blancs immaculés à l'atmosphère stérile qu'était l'hôpital. Mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit appeler son nom, elle se stoppa net dans sa lancée, luttant contre son envie première de le repousser et de refouler ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« Il me faut juste… un moment. »

Sa voix était plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire, elle tentait par tous les moyens de rester forte. Elle évita son regard, et trouva la chaise la plus proche pour aller s'asseoir.

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« On a tout le temps qu'il faut » dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Il prit sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Mon père est mort seul » avoua-t-elle, les larmes lui brulant la gorge alors que ce souvenir, et un sentiment tranchant de culpabilité l'étouffaient. De vieilles blessures s'étaient rouvertes sans merci.

« Inspire profondément » murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Inspire lentement et profondément maintenant. »

Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, mais ne dit rien.

Il caressait le dos de sa main du pouce avec douceur.

« Viens là. »

La tête de la jeune femme se posa sur son épaule, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la manière qu'avait sa joue de se presser contre son front, et dans son parfum.

« Inspire et expire. Respire. »

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus calme, son corps se relaxant peu à peu au fil des secondes. Enfin, elle releva la tête, jusqu'alors au creux du cou de Jane.

« Je vais mieux. »

« Tu vas mieux » répéta-t-il, un sourire affectueux étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait.

« Merci »

C'était dit d'une voix douce et profonde, le « _d'être là_ » étant implicite.

« Je t'en prie. »

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, et plus encore cette année, marquée par leur récente proximité.

Et ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien dans le rafistolage réciproque.

* * *

 **Two years now**

 **Deux ans maintenant**

Elle se réveilla le jour marquant leurs deux ans ensemble dans un lit froid et vide. C'était un samedi, et ils avaient posé leur journée exprès pour avoir le week-end entier pour eux.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié, et était prête à parier que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas là. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'il pouvait bien encore manigancer, mais c'était _Patrick Jane_ , alors très vite, elle laissa tomber.

Ne voyant aucune raison de rester au lit, elle se leva et descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il n'était toujours pas rentré lorsqu'elle eut terminé, alors elle décida de l'appeler avant d'aller se doucher. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur la messagerie, elle se demanda s'il l'ignorait délibérément.

Le _bip_ retentit.

« Hey ! Où es-tu ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que ton thé ne refroidisse. » Elle fit une pause, et sourit. « Ça fait deux ans maintenant, et on ne s'est pas entretuer. On s'en sort bien. Je t'aime, t'as de la chance ! »

C'était plus facile d'être sentimental en laissant un message.

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, et secoua la tête – _il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui réchaufferait pas son thé avant qu'il ne soit là_.

* * *

Il sortit de la fleuriste avec un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Il entra dans la voiture et posa le bouquet à la place passager. Il avait oublié son téléphone ici, et était presque sûr que Lisbon avait essayé de le joindre. Et bien évidemment, il avait un message vocal.

Il l'écouta, un sourire naissant sur son visage. _Comme si Lisbon allait lui réchauffer son thé alors qu'il n'était pas là_.

Il la rappela, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il connaissait sa routine par cœur – _il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps_ – et il pouvait parier qu'elle était sous la douche.

Il lui laissa un message : « Hey, c'est moi. Juste pour que tu saches que je suis en route, et que je serai bientôt à la maison. Deux ans. A cette allure, je pense qu'on peut encore en supporter deux autres. J'ai une réservation pour ce soir. Voilà, c'est tout. Si ce n'est que je suis un homme chanceux et que je t'aime, moi aussi. Depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Il démarra la voiture au moment où les nuages gris menaçants qui avaient envahi le ciel éclatèrent, laissant de grosses gouttes s'écraser au sol. La vitesse à laquelle elles tombaient s'accéléra tandis que la pluie se fit plus forte.

Ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant sur la route, les sourcils froncés avec concentration.

Il ne vit pas le mouvement confus à sa gauche.

* * *

Elle se souviendrait pour toujours qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé, lisant le journal, ce jour où elle reçut l'appel.

Elle n'avait jamais autant dépassé les limites de vitesses, et ses mains tremblaient malgré la grippe de fer avec laquelle elle tenait le volant. Ses larmes troublaient sa vision, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les retenir alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la route devant elle.

Il pleuvait toujours violemment.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital en moins de vingt minutes, courant à travers le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la réception.

« Patrick Jane » souffla-t-elle. Elle avait du mal à se contenir.

Puis un docteur lui parla, lui disant qu'il avait de nombreuses blessures. Elle entendit vaguement les détails, son sang martelant ses tympans.

 _Torse écrasé_.

 _Beaucoup de sang perdu_.

« On ne peut pas faire grand-chose. » finit-il par dire, le regard désolé. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour contenir le cri étranglé qui lacérait ses poumons, les larmes qu'elle avait retenue coulant maintenant à flot sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. »

Elle essuya furieusement les larmes de ses joues, et acquiesça faiblement – ça n'aiderait pas s'il la voyait dans cet état.

Parce qu'à l'évidence, leur temps était compté.

* * *

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et par-dessus le bruit des machines, elle l'entendit bouger.

« Hey » dit-il d'une voix rauque et sèche.

« Hey »

C'était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux alors qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle remarqua le bouquet de roses sur la petite table, et elle ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

« Merci pour les fleurs » dit-elle la voix pleine de chagrin, attrapant sa main et la serrant dans la sienne – _une promesse silencieuse qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise_.

« Je t'en prie »

Il lui sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux, et elle y put lire sa souffrance. Il s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-il entre deux souffles, les mots résonnant comme un adieu.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, _elle n'était pas prête pour cela_.

« Non, je t'en prie, ne t'en va pas »

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main.

« Tout ira bien, Jane, tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui » dit-elle fermement en serrant les dents, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui s'adressait le plus ces mots à lui ou à elle-même.

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, pas après tout ce par quoi il était passé. Elle avait toujours dû se préparer au pire avec Jane, mais ça ne pouvait pas être un simple accident de voiture qui l'emporterait pour toujours.

« Lisbon… »

« Je t'aime » le coupa-t-elle. Sa voix se brisa. « Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes en vie »

Un sanglot lui échappa lorsque la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, et qu'elle sut qu'il ne serait pas assez fort. Pas cette fois.

« Je suis désolé ». Ses yeux, larmoyants, brulaient d'une telle intensité qu'ils la firent tressaillir lorsqu'elle comprit l'insinuation.

« Shhhhhh » implora-t-elle. Il était hors de question qu'il pense un seul instant que tout cela était de sa faute.

« Teresa… Ecoute-moi » la somma-t-il avec douceur, le souffle court.

Il lui dit qu'elle irait bien, parce qu'elle savait prendre soin d'elle-même sans son aide – elle avait toujours été la plus forte. Il dit qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant – _littéralement_ – pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et qu'elle l'avait sauvé par son amour. Il lui demanda de ne pas être triste trop longtemps, parce que la vie était une chose terrible, grandiose et infinie – et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son bonheur.

La voix tremblante, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait une dernière fois.

Elle serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne – et elle la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la serre plus.

* * *

 **After the tragedy**

 **Après la tragédie**

Ils reconnaissaient à peine la femme assise au bureau de Lisbon les premiers mois qui suivirent l'accident.

Elle ne parlait pas – répondait à une question quand on lui en posait une, mais rien de plus. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle renfermait toute ses émotions, les endurant seule. Et quand quelqu'un proposait son aide, elle se bornait à le repousser.

Ils savaient qu'elle _le_ voyait probablement partout. Il avait été un homme tellement charismatique, il avait laissé ses marques partout – visibles ou non. Et sa tasse était toujours là dans le placard de la salle de pause.

Elle se noyait dans le travail pour ne pas y penser. Abbott ne pouvait pas se plaindre de son efficacité, mais il était manifestement très inquiet pour elle aussi.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de Jane devant elle, trop effrayés des dégâts que cela pourrait causer.

Puis un jour, Abbott suggéra de ranger le canapé – il ne dit pas « le canapé de Jane » bien qu'il le soit réellement – et elle se déchaina, refusant de le laisser partir. Il n'insista pas, mais ce fut suffisant pour l'anéantir à nouveau.

* * *

 **Healing**

 **Guérir**

Elle allait mieux ces derniers temps. Au plus grand soulagement de Cho, elle faisait de gros efforts pour s'ouvrir à eux à nouveau et accepter les invitations à sortir de l'équipe, que ce soit pour une pizza de fin d'enquête ou juste pour s'amuser. Elle souriait à nouveau, aussi – mais jamais des sourires aussi lumineux que ceux que Jane pouvait lui soutirer, ceux qu'il était le seul à obtenir.

Mais elle _essayait_ , et c'était suffisant. Et ça faisait un moment maintenant que Cho ne l'avait pas retrouvée dans le bar d'en face après le boulot. Elle avait trouvé la force en elle pour ne pas atteindre le point de l'addiction – même si elle avait avoué, sous l'influence de l'alcool, qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de son père que pendant cette sombre période.

Par précaution, ils essayaient de ne pas parler trop souvent de Jane dans leurs conversations – son regard s'embuait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom.

Mais elle allait beaucoup mieux. Vraiment.

Pourtant, Cho ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de partir ce samedi soir – le lendemain serait le premier anniversaire de la mort de Jane.

« Lisbon, »

Elle attendait l'ascenseur.

Elle se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Si tu as besoin de moi demain, appelle-moi » lui dit-il, en la regardant attentivement. Un mélange de tristesse et de gratitude brillèrent dans ses yeux verts.

« Non, ça ira. » répondit-elle avec douceur, avant de placer une main sur son avant-bras d'un geste affectif, et de lui sourire faiblement. « Merci »

Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle le pensait vraiment cette fois-ci – si elle disait que ça irait, c'est que c'était le cas.

* * *

 **The first anniversary **

**Le premier anniversaire**

Elle dormit sur son canapé cette nuit-là, portant une de _ses_ chemises en guise de pyjama. Et elle comptait bien passer la journée à dormir – il était plus simple de faire face à la douleur de cette façon-là. Et aussi parce qu'aussi douloureux que soit le réveil, rêver de lui était toujours un bonheur immense.

 _Il était plus facile de se souvenir de la nuance exacte du bleu de ses yeux dans ses rêves, ou de la manière qu'ils avaient de se plisser lorsqu'il faisait ce sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à elle_.

Elle se leva quand même pour manger, et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas allée vérifier si elle avait reçu du courrier la veille. Soupirant, elle sortit dehors, si fichant du risque que ses voisins la voient dans cet état négligé.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'un colis l'attendait dans sa boite aux lettres. Elle n'avait rien commandé, pourtant.

Elle se rassit sur le canapé, la couverture qu'elle avait utilisée durant la nuit sur les genoux, et l'ouvrit. C'était un DVD avec un petit mot de Chris Markson. Elle se souvenait de lui maintenant c'était un collègue de l'époque du CBI travaillant dans la brigade des stups. Son équipe et la sienne s'étaient toujours bien entendues, prenant le café ensemble de temps à l'autre – même Jane l'appréciait, disant que c'était un homme bon.

Ledit homme les avaient même invités tous les cinq à son mariage.

Il avait aussi envoyé une carte de condoléances après la mort de Jane.

Elle lut le petit mot.

 _Chère Teresa_

 _Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris maintenant, alors que nous ne sommes pas restés en contact depuis la fermeture du CBI il y a cinq ans. Ma femme et moi n'avons pas pu venir aux funérailles à cause des enfants (une petite fille de 5 ans et un petit garçon de 3 ans). Mais nos pensées sont avec toi en ce jour difficile, et nous espérons que tu restes en bonne santé._

 _Je te joints une copie du DVD du mariage – et avant que tu ne penses « mais pourquoi donc ? », tu devrais savoir qu'il y a là-dedans quelque chose qui vaut assurément le coup d'être visionné, fais-moi confiance. Tu peux quand même sauter la cérémonie et les premières interviews des invités._

 _Je sais fort bien que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir rendre Jane heureux à nouveau, et j'espère que vous avez eu la chance de vous trouver enfin une fois qu'il fut rentré sur le sol américain._

 _Je n 'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est de te souhaiter de la chance, du courage et d'espérer que tu profites de ta vie – je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pour toi._

 _S'il avait retrouvé le bonheur, alors tu le peux aussi._

 _Chris_

Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas aujourd'hui, parce que Jane ne l'aurait pas voulu et elle l'avait déjà assez déçu comme cela. Mais il devrait lui pardonner encore une fois.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle se décida à regarder les images – en commençant du début. Des souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent – c'était deux mois avant le début de la traque de John le Rouge. Rigsby et Van Pelt venaient tout juste de se remettre ensemble, et Jane était en pleine élaboration de sa liste des suspects à l'époque. Les choses avaient déjà commencé à s'assombrir, avec lui qui s'isolait dans les combles du CBI dès qu'il le pouvait, la laissant gérer seule tout le reste.

Elle avait chéri ce mariage pendant longtemps, ça avait été un de leurs derniers rayons de soleil avant bien longtemps.

Un souvenir, qui était resté bien enfoui, refit soudain surface. Il était encore un peu vague et flou sur les bords, parce qu'elle l'avait presque oublié, quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'ils auraient toujours cette journée.

Elle les aperçu, Jane et elle, assit côte à côte, se rappelant qu'elle portait une robe de soirée verte foncée pour l'occasion. Il n'avait pas oublié de la complimenter sur son choix se souvint-elle : « _ça fait ressortir vos yeux. Vous êtes magnifique_ » avait-il dit, la faisant rougir.

La scène changea sur sa télé, et elle reconnut la salle de bal.

* * *

 **Six years ago**

 **Six ans plus tôt**

La fête après la cérémonie était plaisante, absolument pas suffocante malgré le nombre de personnes présentes. Un cameraman arpentait la salle, posant quelques questions personnelles aux invités sur leur vie amoureuse pendant que les jeunes mariés dansaient joyeusement. La vidéo promettait d'être quelque chose, vu comme certain des invités étaient déjà _très_ joyeux. Les mariés en riraient bien, c'était chose sûre.

Lisbon retourna vers Jane qui était debout, seul, éloigné de la piste de danse. Elle jeta un regard las vers la coupe de champagne dans sa main, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa première – avant qu'elle parte en chercher une pour elle, la sienne était presque vide, alors que maintenant elle était à moitié pleine. Cependant, elle ne fit pas de commentaire, elle n'en eut pas le temps de toute manière – Rigsby et Van Pelt les rejoignirent à ce moment, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, suivis par Cho.

« Le caméraman est arrivé jusqu'à toi ? » demanda Rigsby, le sourire amusé.

« Ouais » répondit Cho, son expression stoïque de toujours sur le visage. « Il m'a demandé qu'elle était mon style de femme ».

Les quatre autres ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire – le plus drôle était de savoir que c'était Cho qu'on avait interrogé.

« Et t'as répondu quoi ? le pressa Rigsby

\- Occupez-vous de vos affaires », répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

Rigsby fronça les sourcils.

« Allez ! T'es pas cool. »

Jane sourit, secouant la tête, avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne lui aussi.

« Et vous ? demanda Lisbon à Van Pelt et Rigsby, sans cacher son amusement.

\- Il a demandé à Wayne quelle était la chose qui l'énervait le plus chez moi, dit Grace en souriant.

\- Oh, et tu lui as dit qu'elle ronflait ? demanda Jane à Rigsby, recevant un regard noir de son coéquipier en réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Grace en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami. Tu lui as dit qu'il n'y avait rien, l'accusa-t-elle tandis qu'il prit une expression penaude. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

\- Eh bien, euh… »

Lisbon fit la moue et détourna le regard tandis que Grace prit Rigsby à part et s'exclama à mi-voix « Je ne ronfle pas ! »

« Et vous, Patron ? » demanda Cho.

Jane se tourna vers elle, intéressé.

« Il ne m'a pas encore trouvée, et il ne le fera jamais. »

Sa dernière expérience similaire avec les caméras était avec l'équipe de Brenda Shettrick, et elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir. Une fois, c'était déjà suffisant.

« Quel dommage ! » lui dit Jane, le sourire entendu.

Lisbon haussa les épaules.

« Et vous, Jane ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu ce privilège » répondit-il.

Cho les observa en silence, avant de décider de s'éclipser.

« Je vais remplir mon verre. »

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Présent**

Après environ une douzaine de personnes interviewées qu'elle ne connaissait pas, apparu enfin une tête familière.

Elle sourit réellement en découvrant l'expression stoïque de Cho lorsque le caméraman demanda :

« Quel est votre style de femme ? »

Et elle rigola – _une sensation presque étrange_ – lorsque Cho répondit :

« Quel est _votre_ type de femme ? »

« Je, euh… entendit-on à la caméra.

\- Exactement. Occupez-vous de vos affaires. Ou allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre, j'en m'en fous. »

Elle fit un large sourire il lui avait en effet répondu « _Occupez-vous de vos affaires_ ».

Puis vint le tour de Rigsby et Van Pelt. Elle remarqua l'hésitation dans les yeux de Wayne lorsque le caméraman posa sa question, puis vit le sourire ravi de Van Pelt à sa réponse. Lisbon secoua la tête, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Six years ago**

 **Six ans plus tôt**

Une fois Cho parti, Jane fini son verre en deux gorgées. Lisbon fini par se tourner vers lui, les yeux froncés.

« Jane, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien Teresa » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il savait que l'appeler par son prénom la décontenançait parfois. Mais pas cette fois, et elle lui lança un regard entendu qui disait « _Je ne suis pas dupe_ »

Elle savait que les mariages lui rappelaient le sien. Cela la rendait triste et elle devait accepter qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre sa douleur, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se soûler en sa présence si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose.

« Vous buvez ce champagne comme si c'était de l'eau du robinet. »

« Ce n'est que mon second verre. »

Il tenait bien l'alcool. Mais son inquiétude était touchante. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais elle ne put le réprimander plus car d'un regard elle vit le caméraman se diriger vers eux.

« Merde » jura-t-elle.

Jane suivit son regard.

« Allez vous cacher derrière les rideaux » dit-il en lui indiquant du menton le mur à leur gauche. « Je ferais distraction ».

« Oh, taisez-vous ! » sourit-elle en lui assenant une tapette sur le bras, puis décampa en se dirigeant vers la direction opposée. Avant d'être trop loin, elle se retourna et dit :

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Je vous retrouverai plus tard. »

Jane secoua la tête et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, souriant.

« J'espère bien. »

Et il la regarda disparaitre dans la foule.

* * *

 **Present time**

 **Présent**

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux quatre ou cinq interviews qui suivirent le regard vitreux, elle était plongée dans sa mémoire. Elle savait que Jane avait été interviewé, et son cœur battit soudain à la chamade lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne tarderait pas à voir son visage de près à l'écran – ce serait l'image la plus précise qu'elle verrait de lui depuis l'accident. Ses mains devinrent moites d'anticipation, et elle ne put empêcher le rush d'émotions qu'elle ressenti à l'idée qu'elle allait avoir la chance de le voir et de l'entendre à nouveau, _une dernière fois_.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Quand la caméra fit enfin le point sur Jane, sa gorge se serra. Ses souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Sa tête était tournée sur le côté – elle devina qu'il était surement en train de la regarder prendre la fuite – un sourire amusé sur les lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas vu à l'époque.

« Est-ce que ça vous embêterait de répondre à quelques questions ? demanda le caméraman en s'arrêtant devant lui, et Jane tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

« Pourquoi pas. Si c'est pour divertir les mariés » répondit-il joyeusement.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine – elle avait oublié à quel point ses sourires étaient rayonnants, ils illuminaient son visage. Elle ne remarqua pas que ses mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement.

« OK, génial »

L'homme devant lui s'éclaircit la voix. « Est-ce que vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? » fut la première question.

Elle vit le sourire de Jane disparaitre partiellement de son visage, mais il répondit quand même :

« Non »

Le caméraman ne sembla pas remarquer son mal-être. Il continua avec une deuxième question. « Si vous aviez une partenaire, qui serait-ce ? »

Elle retint inconsciemment son souffle, ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment entendre sa réponse.

Le regard de Jane se fit triste, mais un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, ça c'est facile. Teresa Lisbon. » répondit-il en regardant droit dans la caméra – _et elle eut comme l'impression qu'il la regardait elle, à travers l'écran_.

Les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux tandis qu'elle continua à regarder la vidéo silencieusement, s'accrochant au moindre de ses mots comme s'ils étaient une bouée de sauvetage.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Jane marqua une pause, et elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de trouver les bons mots. Il inspira.

« Elle est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Elle est forte, et elle fait ressortir le meilleur en moi. Elle m'a vu dans mes pires moments, et pourtant, elle est toujours là. Elle est tous ce que je ne suis pas, et mieux que tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais être. »

Une sensation de déjà-vu la ramena soudain dans les combles du CBI, regardant son interview filmée par Erica Flynn sur son ordinateur.

La dernière était une question à laquelle il fallait répondre par oui ou par non, celle à laquelle il était le plus difficile de répondre. Surtout à cause de ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

Il déglutit, puis détourna le regard comme pour scanner la salle.

Et soudain, elle finit par comprendre. Elle se tenait près du buffet, discutant avec Grace et Cho alors que Rigsby se resservait une assiette. Et pour une raison étrange, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on l'observait. Elle avait regardé dans la direction de Jane, se demandant ce qui lui prenait autant de temps, et avait croisé son regard. Elle avait alors haussé un sourcil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Et il lui avait souri en retour – ce même sourire qu'on pouvait maintenant le voir adresser à quelqu'un dans la pièce, hors du champ de la caméra.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint après l'interview, il l'avait surprise en posant une main au bas de son dos. Et en l'invitant à danser.

Jane se tourna à nouveau vers la caméra, une dernière fois, la voix rauque :

« Oui ».

* * *

 **Six years ago (we've had today)**

 **Six ans plus tôt (On aura eu aujourd'hui)**

« Eh bien, c'était agréable » dit Lisbon en s'extirpant – _un peu à contre cœur_ – des bras de Jane. La chanson venait de se terminer, et ce ne serait pas raisonnable de rester pour la suivante.

« Ça l'était. »

Il lui sourit avant de reposer une main dans son dos pour la guider hors de la piste de danse.

Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avant, heureux de la présence de l'autre tandis qu'ils observaient la foule d'invités qui dansaient – ou qui secouaient des parties de corps – au rythme de la musique. Le DJ était passé des slows à de la musique pop que tout le monde semblait connaitre.

Lisbon repéra Rigsby et Van Pelt assis à une table non loin d'eux. L'orage était passé apparemment, puisque Wayne avait un bras autour des épaules de Grace.

Elle scanna la pièce à la recherche de son bras droit, mais elle ne le vit pas. Une personne se démarquait de la foule, cependant, et Lisbon se retrouva à la fixer du regard inconsciemment. La mariée était rayonnante, les bras de son mari autour de sa taille alors qu'il les balançait au rythme de la musique. Il lui embrassa la joue, et le sourire de la jeune mariée s'élargit lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Il vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime » dit Jane, son regard ayant suivi le sien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, avant de regarder les jeunes mariés à nouveau.

« Ils ont l'air heureux » répondit-elle, un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres.

« Ils profitent de l'instant présent, pour le garder en mémoire » commenta-t-il, se tournant pour capter son regard. « Ils savent que leur nouvelle vie ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille. Mais de toute manière, qui voudrait d'un long fleuve tranquille ? »

Elle fit un large sourire.

« Jolie métaphore. Devrais-je vous appeler Baudelaire ? »

Il lui sourit en retour

« Bref, qu'importe ce qui les attends, le bon et le mauvais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Ils auront toujours aujourd'hui » finit-il.

« J'aime bien cela » dit-elle avec sagesse. « On aurait dû porter un toast à cela tout à l'heure ».

Jane y songea un instant, avant de se diriger soudainement vers le bar.

« Je reviens tout de suite » lui dit-il, et elle eut à peine le temps de protester qu'il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre – la musique ne l'aidant en rien.

Il revint deux verres en main.

« C'est quoi ça ? Du Kirsh ? De la Vodka ? dit-elle avec dédain. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas écoutée plus tôt, et ça l'énervait franchement qu'il ne –

« C'est de l'eau du robinet » répondit-il d'un sourire complice.

Il lui tendit le verre, et elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Au lieu de ça, elle lui sourit avec gratitude.

« Alors, on porte un toast à quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait fait des progrès immenses dans ses recherches et savait qu'il était proche de retrouver John le Rouge. Ce jour approchait lentement mais sûrement il pouvait presque le sentir. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'y aurait plus de beaux jours pour un certain temps. Et qui savait ce qu'ils perdraient en chemin – parce qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour un aboutissement. Alors il avait besoin qu'elle sache à quel point il était reconnaissant de l'avoir elle, et tous leurs souvenirs qui le faisaient aller de l'avant. Parce qu'au bout du compte, il ne pouvait pas perdre de vue qu'il faisait ça également pour avoir _plus_ de ces beaux jours dans le futur – et c'était quelque chose qu'ils attendaient ardemment tous les deux.

« Quoi qu'il arrive demain, on aura eu aujourd'hui. Je veux porter un toast à cela ».

 **Fin**


End file.
